Notas de un piano
by Natharell
Summary: El comienzo de una amistad. Precuela


**Notas: **Absolutamente nada de lo relacionado con _Saint Seiya _me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, Araki Shingo y la _Toei._ Yo sólo me dedico a babear los dibujos de Araki Shingo y a fantasear con los personajes.

Este fue el primer fic que escribí sobre _Saint Seiya._ De tener que escribirlo ahora, no lo habría hecho así ni mucho menos, porque no me gusta la personalidad que le di a Hyoga; creo que de niño era mucho más callado y que el sarcasmo y el descaro los ganó con el tiempo. Pero en su tiempo no lo pensé mucho; lo subo porque le tengo cariño, al ser mi primera incursión. Y no, no tengo nada en contra de Jabu.

**

* * *

**

**NOTAS DE UN PIANO**

_por Natharell_

La puerta del lujoso salón se abrió lentamente y un muchachito rubio de unos siete años de edad entró en la habitación dejando la puerta abierta. Los ojos del niño, unos ojos brillantes del color azul del cielo, se abrieron de par en par, maravillados ante la basta colección de objetos de arte, de jarrones antiguos y de hermosos cuadros que adornaban aquella habitación. Sin embargo el jovencito pronto recordó lo que le había llevado allí, y se puso a recorrer la estancia con la mirada. Al parecer buscaba algo.  
- Ah, ahí está la dichosa pelota -dijo con fastidio. Encima de un enorme sillón blanco que parecía muy confortable reposaba un balón rojo. El niño agarró la pelota-. A ver si con ésto me deja...  
El resto de sus palabras se perdieron, pues sus ojos se habían vuelto a fijar en algo. Era un piano de cola blanco, al igual que el sillón, y el suelo de mármol, y la pared de escayola... El chico no pudo resistirse; algo más fuerte que él le impulsó a acercarse al piano. Sus pequeños dedos rozaron la madera nacarada de la caja de resonancia; la superficie era fría y suave... ¡Que sensación tan familiar!  
Dejó la pelota roja en el suelo y se sentó en el taburete, delante del piano. ¿Cuántas veces había hecho aquello a lo largo de su corta vida? Su mente voló a días antiguos en otra tierra mucho más fría, a días de felicidad al lado de la persona más importante de su mundo... Los recuerdos se sucedían, a veces sin orden aparente: una cálida sonrisa, unas manos de finos dedos sobre las teclas del piano que le enseñaban dónde tenía que poner los suyos, unos ojos azules, las risas de ambos; y una y otra vez la maravillosa sonrisa de su madre.  
Llevado por los recuerdos el niño abrió la tapa con delicadeza, las teclas blancas y negras hicieron su aparición. Tocó la primera casi con miedo, pero sonó bien. Acto seguido, comenzó la melodía primero vacilante pero después más segura. Era una canción sencilla y dulce, una antigua nana rusa que el niño sabía de memoria, pues estaba grabada en su alma... Hasta que oyó un golpe detrás de él.  
¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡No debería estar tocando aquel piano! Asustado por lo que podría pasarle si le pillaban con las manos en la masa, el chaval se dio media vuelta en el taburete, sólo para encontrarse con otro niño de extraño cabello verde. Se tranquilizó de inmediato al reconocerle como aquel niño que era apodado _"el llorón"_ por los huérfanos de la Fundación Kido.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó al recién llegado-. ¿Te encuentras bien? -dijo después, algo preocupado al ver se frotaba la rodilla con gesto dolorido. Debía haberse dado un buen golpe con la mesita que estaba a los pies del sillón.  
Este alzó la cabeza y asintió tímidamente. Tenía unos ojos inmensos, del mismo color de su cabello, y muy brillantes. Nunca se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de aquel detalle, claro que tampoco lo conocía mucho, ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. Eso sí, como de costumbre había estado llorando recientemente, sus mejillas tenían los surcos húmedos dejados por las lágrimas.  
- ¿Seguro que estás bien? -volvió a preguntar.  
Pero en aquel momento una tercera figura hizo entrada en la habitación.  
- ¡Aquí estás, enano! -dijo un tercer niño castaño, señalando al chico del pelo verde, que se encogió de miedo con sólo verlo-. ¿Creías que ibas a poder escapar de mi, _llorón_? -le preguntó, cogiéndole del brazo con fuerza.  
- ¡Quita! -le suplicó el niño del pelo verde. El otro sólo se rió con ganas.  
- Te vas a enterar. Tatsumi tiene a tu hermano muy ocupado, esta vez no lo tendrás para defenderte, así que no te vas a librar de una buena paliza... -le aseguró con aire fanfarrón. O eso habría hecho de no haber recibido un tremendo golpe en la cara con un balón rojo. El niño del pelo verde aprovechó para liberarse y esconderse tras un sillón, mientras el agredido contenía las lágrimas a duras penas.  
- Déjale en paz, Jabu -dijo el niño rubio, el autor del lanzamiento. Si conocía el nombre del recién llegado, ¡como para no conocer al chico más idiota de la mansión!.  
- ¡Hyoga! -exclamó el tal Jabu, que no se había percatado de su presencia-. ¿Para que te metes? -preguntó mirándole con odio.  
- Por que quiero -contestó el otro tan tranquilo, al parecer nada intimidado por la fanfarronería de Jabu. Aquella pose de seguridad no gustó nada a Jabu, estaba acostumbrado a que le temiesen-. ¿Por qué siempre vas contra él? No te hace nada... -le dijo Hyoga.  
- ¡Porque es un niño llorón! -contestó Jabu, como si eso sirviese de excusa para todo.  
- Bueno, ¿y qué? -preguntó Hyoga encogiéndose de hombros-. Tú eres una sabandija, un fanfarrón, un abusón, un idiota, un creído, un pelota... -enumeró Hyoga con sarcasmo.  
O al menos esa era su intención. No podía estar muy seguro de si había dicho las cosas que quería decir, porque todavía no dominaba muy bien el japonés. Sin embargo la reacción de los otros dos chicos le confirmó que había estado acertado. El niño del pelo verde reía divertido desde su escondite, pero se tapó la boca con ambas manos rápidamente para que Jabu no le oyera. Este apretó los puños, la cara se le puso roja de ira e hizo intención de irse a por Hyoga, pero este jugó su última carta.  
- Mira. Saori me ha mandado a recoger eso -dijo, señalando el balón rojo que estaba junto a Jabu. Dejó el resto en el aire-. Quizás si se la llevas tú...  
A Jabu se le iluminaron los ojos ante la posibilidad. ¡Seguro que Saori-san se pondría contentísima si se la llevaba él mismo! ¡Quizás hasta jugara con él! Ya ajustaría las cuentas más tarde con el llorica, y con el otro.  
- ¡Pues claro que yo se la llevaré! -dijo de inmediato, cogiendo la pelota-. Tu no mereces ni estar cerca de ella, extranjero tonto. ¡Seguramente eres tan tonto que no entenderías lo que te dijese! Y después salió corriendo pasillo arriba, riéndose y creyéndose muy listo por lo que acababa de decir. Hyoga puso los ojos en blanco y resopló.  
- Cada día es más idiota -dijo después, cruzando los brazos y sacudiendo la cabeza-. Oye, ese ya se ha ido -le dijo al niño del pelo verde, que seguía escondido.  
Este asomó sólo los ojos por detrás del sillón, parpadeó un par de veces y, al darse cuenta de que Hyoga decía la verdad, se puso de pie al fin.  
- Gracias -le dijo al final, con una tímida vocecilla. Hyoga se encogió de hombros y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón-. Pero te has metido en un lío -dijo después. El chico rubio enarcó una ceja sin entender-. Jabu te pegará por ayudarme.  
- Que lo intente -replicó Hyoga muy seguro de sí mismo, con una sonrisa traviesa bailándole en el rostro. La sonrisa se contagió al chico del pelo verde-. Yo soy... -comenzó a presentarse.  
- Hyoga, lo sé -se adelantó el otro. Hyoga enrojeció ligeramente, avergonzado de no saber el nombre de aquel niño cuando él si sabía el suyo-. Todos lo saben -añadió, para sorpresa de Hyoga-. Yo me llamo Shun -se presentó el pequeño.  
- ¿Todos lo saben? -preguntó Hyoga.  
- Todos te conocen, porque dicen que no eres japonés. -Shun se detuvo, dudando si continuar o no-. ¿Es verdad? -preguntó al fin, echándole valor.  
Hyoga tuvo que poner mucha atención para enterarse de lo que había dicho, porque aquel niño hablaba muuuy bajito, pero finalmente asintió como respuesta.  
- ¿De dónde eres? -siguió preguntando Shun, al ver que el otro no tenía ningun reparo en contestar. Hyoga se quedó pensando un momento.  
- No sé decirlo -admitió después, no sin cierto sentimiento de vergüenza.  
- ¿No sabes? -preguntó Shun, extrañado.  
Shun recordó que el resto de los niños (con Jabu a la cabeza, como no) llamaban a Hyoga "extranjero". Pero no sólo murmuraba sobre su origen; también le habían dado fama de ser antipático y de no hablar con los demás. Decían que siempre estaba solo y que no le gustaba la compañía de la gente. Sin embargo a Shun no le parecía tan extraño ahora. Había sido amable y le había ayudado y había respondido a sus preguntas sin enfadarse y...  
De repente el niño lo entendió todo: no era que Hyoga no quisiese hablar con los demás, ¡era que no sabía cómo hacerlo bien! Como era de otro país, no hablaba bien el japonés. De hecho, ya había notado el acento raro, que pensaba mucho antes de hablar y que incluso así a veces se le trababan las palabras.  
- ¿No sabes decirlo en japonés? -preguntó Shun otra vez.  
Sonrió compasivo al ver que el otro negaba con la cabeza, avergonzado. Si hubieran avanzado algo más en las clases de griego que recibían de la Fundación Kido quizás Hyoga podría decirle cuál era su país.  
- Si al menos tuviésemos un mapa -dijo Shun.  
Hyoga volvió a recorrer la estancia con la mirada. En aquella maravillosa habitación había un montón de estanterías, y en ellas muchos libros.  
- Quizás alguno tiene mapas -propuso Hyoga, y se puso a buscar.  
- ¡No! -le previno Shun-. ¡No debemos tocar las cosas que no son nuestras! -recordó.  
- Pero yo quiero saber... -dijo Hyoga, mirándole a los ojos.  
Shun no pudo resistirse y se unió al otro niño en la búsqueda del atlas. Fue él quien lo encontró y quien se lo enseñó a Hyoga. Este lo agarró con ambas manos y comenzó a pasar páginas, hasta que dio con la imagen que buscaba. Con los ojos brillantes y sin dudarlo un segundo, puso el dedo índice encima del inmenso país del que procedía.  
- ¡Rusia! -leyó Shun entusiasmado. Luego miró a Hyoga y sonrió, este le devolvió la sonrisa. ¡Que gran triunfo! Era como si hubiesen descubierto un nuevo continente o algo vital para la humanidad.  
- Rusia -repitió Hyoga con cierta dificultad al principio-. Rusia -dijo después, más suelto.  
- Tenemos que irnos de aquí antes de que alguien nos pille -recordó Shun.  
Hyoga asintió y dejó el libro en su lugar mientras el otro pequeño le esperaba en la puerta. El ruso llegó a su lado y ambos salieron al inmenso pasillo, cerrando la puerta tras de si para no levantar sospechas.  
- Oye, Shun -dijo Hyoga antes de andar por el corredor. Su compañero volvió la cabeza y le miró-. Muchas gracias.  
- De nada -murmuró el otro, feliz por haber sido de utilidad.  
Después comenzaron a andar por el pasillo uno junto al otro, mientras Hyoga explicaba a Shun cómo había ido a parar a la habitación del piano por culpa de la orden de Saori. Por su parte, el otro pequeño le dijo que él venía huyendo de Jabu, que quería pegarle, cuando oyó la canción y no pudo evitar pararse a mirar; había entrado tan deprisa que había chocado con la mesa.  
- Me dio pena que dejases de tocar -confesó Shun con sinceridad-. Era una canción tan bonita...  
Hyoga sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, sus sentimientos le impedían decir nada más. Ambos habían llegado sin más problemas al final del pasillo. Tras la puerta en la que se encontraban se abría la zona de entrenamiento, el lugar donde estarían todos los chicos. Shun agarró del brazo a Hyoga y le detuvo cuando este iba a cruzar el umbral.  
- Quizás quieras que entremos por separado -le dijo al niño ruso, bajando la cabeza-. A lo mejor no quieres que te vean conmigo. Quizás se rían de ti y se metan contigo si te ven con el _llorón_...  
La respuesta de Hyoga fue pasar un brazo por los hombros de Shun y obligarle a entrar en la habitación de esa manera. Shun no pasó por alto las caras de sorpresa de los demás al verles entrar así, e incluso vio algún gesto de burla; pero Hyoga parecía estar por encima de aquello. Caminaba junto a Shun como si lo hubiese hecho siempre, como si los dos pequeños se conociesen de toda la vida.  
- Eh, Shun -dijo Hyoga entusiasmado, pero aún sin soltarle-. ¿Te enseño a tirarte del trampolín? -le propuso señalando la plataforma que se levantaba a veinte metros del suelo.  
Pero Shun casi no podía verla. Las lágrimas habían acudido a sus ojos sin que lo pudiera evitar. Sabía que había encontrado su primer amigo. **FIN**


End file.
